


My Boyfriend's A Vampire

by Niina_rox



Series: JaeyoonxTaeyang <3 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dance Teacher - Taeyang, M/M, Sexy vampire - Jaeyoon, Strangers to Lovers, There’s smut but it’s not very good, friends - Freeform, it is what it is, violence but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I don't know if this is decent enough, I'm sorry if it isn't. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys reading it :-)





	My Boyfriend's A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is decent enough, I'm sorry if it isn't. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys reading it :-)

The town was in a panic, with people mysteriously disappearing. Taeyang did his best not to feel scared, he continued on with his dance classes. Even the evening ones, he didn’t want to change anything. He wanted things to continue as normal, one evening about two months after the first person had gone missing. Taeyang was on his way home, he felt slightly on edge. He had this feeling like someone was following him, that turned out to be true. He had stopped briefly quickly looking around, so far no one until he turned back. And there he was, Taeyang was scared. There were so many things he wanted to do, but if he was honest.

He was drawn to him there was something about him, he was good-looking, there was something magnetic, mysterious. The other smiled a little showing off his dimples, Taeyang was breathless “you know you shouldn’t be out here alone.” He moved closer “you wouldn’t want anything to happen to you,” soon enough Jaeyoon was close enough to kiss him. He was aware that Taeyang’s breathing had changed, that his heartbeat was racing. “I can tell you’re scared but curious, tell me Taeyang are you wondering what I am.” Taeyang’s eyes widened in surprise, he was unsure of how the other knew his name. All he had managed to say was, “yes, I am” Jaeyoon smirked a little.

“I’d like to tell you all about me, but that can wait” he ran his hand through Taeyang’s hair. As he kissed his neck “until next time,” with that he was left alone. Wondering who the hell he was, what the hell just happened. Not to mention Taeyang felt a little turned on, he was quick to get home and lock the door. He managed to shake off what happened, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about the other.

A week goes by, someone else goes missing.

Taeyang changes his classes just a little, so the last one ends a little before seven. When it starts to get dark, of course, he thinks he’s safe. But that doesn’t stop him from bumping into the one, caught up in his dreams. Jaeyoon is casually sitting on a brick wall, “you know I forgot my manners last time we met.” Taeyang was a little startled “I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Jaeyoon” a moment later he gets down. “There’s a little something I want to try,” as much as Taeyang wants to run away. He can’t seem to get his body to cooperate, with no hesitation Jaeyoon places his hands on his face. Kissing him at first, Taeyang is surprised.

He’s ready to react, to push Jaeyoon away but, he doesn’t.

Jaeyoon pulls back but, doesn’t remove his hands. “I quite enjoyed that” once again he kisses him, this time it’s a little more. Just enough to get him slightly addicted, before stopping completely. It wouldn’t be hard to know just how much Taeyang is affected, it has been a while. Since he’s been kissed, since he’s had anyone. His last boyfriend split eight months ago, “I like the effect that I have on you.” He puts a bit of space between them, “have you figured out that I am a vampire.” Taeyang felt a little nervous now, part of him didn’t want to believe him. Until “don’t believe me? Fair enough,” a few seconds later Jaeyoon’s eyes changed.

That was a shock “I-I thought that Vampires only existed in books,” it fell quiet Jaeyoon laughed a little. “Usually yes, but that’s what we want you to think.” It takes some time but, the thought occurs to him. “Are you the reason people are disappearing,” he waits for Jaeyoon’s reaction. He smirks a little “perhaps” he whispers the next bit, “are you worried that you’ll be next.” Taeyang would be stupid to say he wasn’t, “y-yes” next thing he knows Jaeyoon pulls him closer. He teasingly bites his ear “don’t worry I don’t plan to kill you, just keep you all to myself.”

Taeyang would be lying if he said, he wasn’t excited by that idea. The last thing he was left with was; “I’ll leave you to your life for now.” Taeyang was a little disappointed, he was so caught up with what happened.

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Another week passes, but nothing happens. Besides him being distracted at work, he’s the teacher yet he messes up. It’s a class full of kids who find it funny, that their teacher is distracted. He comes back to reality with the sound of laughter, the room filled with his students giggling. Once the class was over the kids excitedly, talked about what happened. During his next class two hours later, it was filled with young women. Preparing for a wedding, not only were they his students, but they were his friends.As the girls got ready Serri (the bride-to-be,) she notices “what has you so unfocused.”

She smiles a little Taeyang takes his time responding, “wait! Is it a guy?” she got excited. “Do I know him” it falls quiet, “I don’t think you do” that only caused her to get curious. But Taeyang didn’t elaborate instead, he started the music. They all got into position, dancing perfectly. They had a few run-throughs of the dance, before their partners arrived. It was fun for Taeyang to teach the couples, it's something a little different for him. Their class runs overtime a little, not that it matters they were all having a good time. 

They end up talking for a little once; everything was packed up. He just wasn't ready to admit just who, was on his mind. And why he was there in the first place, he walked home feeling a little bit lonely. Taeyang wished Jaeyoon would show up again. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Before he’s aware of it three weeks have passed, he hasn’t heard from Jaeyoon. But the upside to that no one else has gone missing, it’s a quiet Saturday night. Taeyang is sitting on his balcony, having a quiet drink while enjoying the evening. When he noticed something or rather someone in the shadows, he doesn’t have to ask ‘who’s there.’ Jaeyoon emerges “a quiet night in I see,” Taeyang smiles a little but he doesn’t move. Not even when Jaeyoon sits beside him, “you know there’s something I’ve been wanting to do.” Taeyang finishes his drink, naturally, he’s feeling curious.

“And what’s that” a few seconds later, he feels Jaeyoon’s lips on his. It’s only what he’s been dreaming of, the last few weeks.The effect is immediate while he’s caught up in the moment, Jaeyoon takes to kissing his neck. Taeyang is barely aware of what’s happening, until he feels a slight pinching. At first, he screams a little but, the pain is quickly replaced by some pleasure. He ends up holding onto Jaeyoon, who finishes up when he’s had enough. He’s not surprised when Taeyang becomes a little faint, falling into his arms.

"I happen to know that your blood is going to be addicting," Taeyang blushes a little. It falls quiet for a while, nothing is said, but it doesn't matter. It's not long before Jaeyoon carries Taeyang inside, getting settled on his bed. Of course, all he wants to do is sleep, Jaeyoon gently caresses his face. Watching as Taeyang slowly drifts off, "I am definitely going to keep you." Taeyang woke up the next morning alone in bed, wondering if it was all a dream. He went to touch his neck, surprised that it was a little sensitive.  _Nope, not a dream._

A few minutes later he goes to get up, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He can't help but smile a little as Jaeyoon, enters the room. Taeyang's first thought "I'm surprised to hear, no one else has gone missing." Jaeyoon laughs a little "no one has caught my attention, quite like you have." It falls quiet Jaeyoon doesn't resist the urge to close the distance, to kiss him again. After a few minutes, Jaeyoon is feeling a little curious, "so did you ever think this would happen." Taeyang is doing his best to get his head around everything.

"No, I didn't" neither were sure of what to say next, and despite Jaeyoon needing another feeding. He wanted to make sure that Taeyang had something to eat, as they sat at the dining table. Taeyang tried to hide his smile as Jaeyoon, grabbed a hold of his wrist. Kissing it lightly before sinking his teeth in, Taeyang gasped a little. A small part of him wanted to tell people, that he was no longer alone. That he had someone in his life again, but the part about Jaeyoon being a vampire stopped him. He would certainly keep this to himself. 

 

[<3<3<3 **Six** **Months** **Later** <3<3<3]

 

"Come on; you need to feed" Jaeyoon as usual, was being stubborn. "No" now, he was acting like a child. Taeyang was determined "it's been a week, I know you need it and, I know how badly." It fell quiet in their bedroom "sometimes I wonder, if you're really the older one in this relationship." Jaeyoon looks at him "I also wonder how a vampire, like you, can act like a five-year-old." Jaeyoon takes offence to that "I do not act like a child," Taeyang looks at him "right now, you are." Once again he offers himself, in the end, Jaeyoon gives in. 

He finally feeds. Once he's done, he pulls his boyfriend closer, "now, there's something I want to do." Before Taeyang can even ask what he means, he's roughly kissed he's quick to kiss back. Their shirts are the first to go, Jaeyoon held him close enough as he rolled his hips. Taeyang did nothing to stop the moan that escaped, it wasn't long before he was pushed back onto the bed. Jaeyoon removed their pants, before hovering over his boyfriend. Taeyang was feeling a little impatient, but he didn't really want to rush things. 

Taeyang shivered a little as Jaeyoon ran his hands all over him, they were firmly planted on his ass. Toying with him a little just about making him beg, it didn’t take long before Taeyang managed to say. “P-please” it’s quiet then “please what?” It’s obvious, Jaeyoon was intent on teasing him. “I need m-more” and that’s what he got, with one of his legs around Jaeyoon’s waist. Taeyang gasped and moaned a little, when he felt one of Jaeyoon’s hands on his cock. Thumbing the tip, before slowly moving his hand up and down. Taking his time Taeyang’s mind goes blank, he’s barely aware of what Jaeyoon is up to.

He was just about ready for more, but Jaeyoon was waiting just long enough. He was quick to position himself carefully enough, going in a little roughly. Taeyang didn't mind too much, if the moans he released was anything to go by. There was no hesitation as Jaeyoon began to move; there was nothing slow about it. Their moans filled the room, it was obvious neither of them would last long. 

 

A few days pass, they're out wandering around. Jaeyoon is the first to notice, the woman lying lifeless on the ground. He freezes when he sees the bite mark on her neck, Taeyang accidentally bumps into him. "Oh my god" it falls silent "I wonder who did it this time," they both look at each other. Before calling the police they get asked a few questions, before the police let them go. It's as they're heading home they find someone, Eun Ae is smiling a little as she emerges. "Well, well if it isn't Jaeyoon" he doesn't say anything at first.

But he is aware that wherever Eun Ae is, Inseong is too "Eun Ae I'd say it's good to see you but, I'd be lying." A few moments pass before he adds; "come out here Inseong," it falls quiet. Behind them they hear a bit of laughter, "you're no fun Jaeyoon" Taeyang sticks to his boyfriend. Eun Ae takes her time saying; "I knew that killing that woman, would get your attention." Jaeyoon was confused "why the hell did you want my attention," Inseong and Eun Ae looked at each other. "We were wondering where you ended up, and I see you found a new toy."

The look she gives Taeyang, makes him feel nervous. Jaeyoon sighs quietly "it doesn't matter who he is," it falls quiet amongst them "you need to come back." Taeyang didn't want to know why, they wanted Jaeyoon to go back. He just wanted them gone, since they both gave him an uneasy feeling. Jaeyoon could tell without it being said, "I'm not going back, I'm right where I want to be." They walked away quickly once they were inside, the safety of their home. Jaeyoon held him it was clear, Taeyang didn't want to let go. "I will do my best to protect you." 

Meanwhile, Eun Ae and Inseong. Knew they needed a new plan, "so, Eun Ae what next" she thought about it. "We separate the two of them, and ruin Jaeyoon's toy." Inseong smirked a little "good plan," Inseong began to watch Taeyang. He would follow him in the dead of night, when his classes were over. Making sure he was never seen, until he couldn't be stopped. It's been two days since they arrived, and it was just as Taeyang was left alone. When Inseong entered the building, "it's time to have some fun" Taeyang froze.

He turned around to see the vampire coming closer, Inseong couldn't help himself. He went to touch Taeyang's face, only to have his hand slapped away. "Don't touch me" it becomes a little tense, in the room Inseong's eyes change colour. He was quick to grab hold of Taeyang's neck, holding tight enough. "You don't have the right to stop me," with that he threw him across the room. Taeyang hit one of the chairs with enough force, to knock him out. But it was enough to make him dizzy, while he was recovering Inseong walked over to him.

Roughly grabbing his wrist, he was quick to take a bite. What he didn't expect was; for there to be something in Taeyang's blood. Inseong stumbled back feeling a little breathless, he tried to get it all out, but it was too late. "What the hell did you do" Taeyang had no chance to answer, Jaeyoon emerged "I gave him something because I knew you couldn't help yourself." Inseong dropped to his knees as the poison took hold, Jaeyoon helped his boyfriend out. "Are you okay" Taeyang nodded slowly, before holding his head. Knowing it would hurt for a while.

Inseong was left alone in the room, when they headed home. It took a couple of days before Taeyang's blood was clean, and an extra day for his head to stop hurting. "Thank you for protecting me," Jaeyoon smiled a little "you're welcome." 


End file.
